


Bloodlines

by sugalights



Series: Ruined [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Short, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Park Jimin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugalights/pseuds/sugalights
Summary: Now that most of the world’s population had become vampires, human blood was a rare commodity. And with your genetic immunity from the lamia trait keeping you very human, life had become a complicated game of hide and seek.Originally part of a challenge to write a drabble of less than 600 words and choose one genre for the member, alternate universe in this case.





	Bloodlines

Bloodline marks had become a societal norm in the years following the Ruin, with the vampyric populace adjusting hierarchies and alliances as necessary. Usually reserved for mates and family, the scent of a mark served as a form of tribal identification and, sometimes, protection.

But it was unheard of for a human to be marked. No, no, these days, where restaurants were adding animal blood or synthetic blood substitutes to their menus, humans who hadn’t turned were either sucked dry by those with unbridled bloodlust, sold in secret as slaves to the highest bidder, or hidden away in highly-protected camps funded by the odd, wealthy philanthropist. Which is why, when you stepped into the bar, scented with not only a bloodline mark, but the seductive smell of warm, human blood pulsing through your veins, Jungkook’s senses immediately went haywire.  
  
“Oh!” You hesitated when you closed the door and spotted him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know Jimin had company.” His bright, gold eyes were glued to you and you saw the same unmistakable glint of hunger you saw everywhere else.

“He didn’t mention he had a delivery coming either,” he more growled than said, head turned sidelong to peer at you, eyes already half-lidded with unabated desire. He slid off his barstool as if compelled and you tensed when he went to take a step in your direction.  
  
“Y/N!”  
  
Jimin was out from the back room quicker than your eyes could register, arm around your waist, leading you towards the back stairs. “What are you doing out here? Did you leave again without telling me?”  
  
“I just…I ran to the store,” you said, brandishing the paper bag in your hands. “They know me there, Jimin. I was safe.”  
  
“Jimin, you rich bastard! You’re keeping a human pet?” Jungkook questioned in excitement. “Shit, you’ve got to let me try her. I’ve never had the real thing.” He made a step towards you both and Jimin rounded on him, shielding you from view.  
  
His body was radiating immediately, something primal and animalistic emanating from his skin as he stood in front of you.  
  
“The woman is bloodline marked by my coven, fool. You can smell it,” Jimin snarled, his snake-like hissing letting you know his fangs were now fully extended. “Take another step only if you want to experience a second death.”  
  
“Alright man, fuck.” Jungkook backed up, shoving his hands into his pockets. The intensity in the wide, round of his eyes didn’t waver however, his gaze on you still curious and hungry. “A marked human,” he murmured to himself. Then you saw his eyes light up again. "Is she-"  
  
“Our business is done here, Jeon. I suggest you go.”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll be back though. We made a deal,” Jungkook said with a shrug. He gave you a wink before heading out the front door, only offering a smug chuckle when Jimin hissed at the gesture.  
  
Jimin turned on you as soon as the door clicked shut, eyes gone gold and lit up like fire. “Y/N, you are going to get yourself killed. _Never_ leave here without me.”  
  
He wasn’t really angry with you, you could tell. His residual heightened instincts were still cooling down. You reached up, wrapping your arms around Jimin’s neck. The cool, thick layers of muscle flexed like they always did whenever he got worked up.  
  
“You know-”, you whispered, “-everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy for keeping me hostage here like this. That you should just kill me for my own sake. Or send me away somewhere safe...”  
  
He snorted a laugh, his own hands slipping around your waist. “Everyone can shut the fuck up. Who said it, Jin?”  
  
You just giggled and he pulled you tighter to his body, cupping your cheek in his hand.  
  
“I do love you, you know that, right?” His eyes, now back to their usual deep brown, looked soft and slightly worried. “I don’t keep you here to subject you to some weird Stockholm syndrome. I just want to protect you.”  
  
You nuzzled your face into the palm of his hand, pressing a kiss onto his thumb. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally part of a 600-word drabble challenge, which is why it's so short. More stories will come in future, revealing details about the world and its shade of vampire mutation.


End file.
